saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Devastator
Flowers, in all games they have appeared in, are supper-watered-fertilized plants which have devastating attack power on players. They are large and incredibly bulky, with red eyes and pinkish tissue with a spine that seems to protrude from its body. They all have very high health, making them difficult to defeat. SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Flowers are the strongest and rarest type of zombie in SAS: Zombie Assault 3. It is easily one of the most threatening zombies seen in the field due to its variety of attacks and its large health. It can even destroy barricades with one hit, and can kill a player with only a few punches. When killed, the Devastator lets out a high-pitched scream combined with a low pitched growl. However, it only has moderate speed and its large size make it easy to hit at range, allowing players to keep their distance while still effectively damaging it. As with other zombies in the mobile version of Zombie Assault 3, there is also a stronger green and stronger red variant. The Skeletons that they spawn will also be green or red respectively. Abilities *A close range attack similar to most standard zombie attacks. *The Devastator slams its fists on the ground which does damage in a small radius. *Summons a group of Skeletons which are slightly slower than a Sprinter and have as much health as a Choker. Note: The Devastator must stop moving to do each of its attacks. Note #2: An issue is caused in which, apparently due to lagging or slowing of a computer due to frame-rate issues, when one dies with the focus of the Devastator upon them, the Devastator stops, often uses their 'fist-slam', and causes damage to the already-dead player. While this appears to reset the respawn timer, it seems to cut the timer in half or shorten it to however long one was to wait before the 'fist-slam' occurred; it may happen up to four times in the rarest. However, it will not occur often enough to entirely interrupt a respawn. Tips *Select a powerful weapon with high damage or fire rate, and use Cryo Grenades to freeze the Devastator while firing at it. *Outrun the Devastator far enough that it is just off screen to ensure that its ground attack is out of range, or so you take minimal damage. Using the mini-map as a guide, shoot at the position of the Devastator with a relatively powerful ranged weapon while constantly moving. Because of its large size, it is still easy to hit the Devastator and outrun it when wielding heavier weapons. *Turrets are also effective on killing Devastators, especially when combined with cryo grenades. *The Hose is extremely useful against the Devastator. Make sure not to get too close when attacking it though, or it will punch you. *The ZCS Wipeout can take out a Devastator in a few short bursts. *The RPG7, JKH 0.887 CAW, and Mark II work well against it. *The M2 Browning can kill the Devastator in less than 10 seconds if the player fires at it without stopping until its dead. *The Minigun M134 can kill a Devastator in little time, around 6 seconds. *Work in teams to take it out while one player shoots the Devastators, the other guns down the skeletons. If desperate have one player be chased and run as much as possible while others completely focus on the devastator. SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense In SAS Zombie Assault TD, the Devastator appears on Round 25. It summons a group of skeletons that attack towers, creates a green aura that damages anything in its range and attacks towers as well. It is the second strongest zombie in the game, but it does the most damage. It can destroy towers (that don't have the Armour Upgrade) and even Jersey Barriers in one single punch. Like the Ruin, even if only one Devastator gets passed the exit, all lives are lost. In SAS Zombie Assault 4, the Devastator appears as a boss enemy. It has far more HP than in previous games, but cannot summon Skeletons. It also moves slower than in SAS 3. However, its AoE attack has a massive damage boost, fully capable of killing a player without sufficient resistance/health in a single hit in front of the Devastator. However, the attack only deals damage directly in front of the Devastator, and therefore, players behind it will not be hurt. Another change in SAS Zombie Assault 4 is that the Devastator enrages when it is has low health (below 2 bars). When it enrages, it opens its arms wide (like the Devastator in SAS 3 when summoning skeletons), roars and a red aura surrounds it. An enraged Devastator moves faster than normal and resists every damage type. Additionally, Devastators look different on SAS 4, as they have no skin and also appear to be of a comparable size to the Ruinuki of SAS TD infamy. When killed, the Devastatororo lets out a high pitched scream and the red aura around it fades. Trivia * The Devastator of SAS 3/''SAS TD'' looks similar to the Tank from the video game Left 4 Dead 2. Most notably, they both have massive upper-bodies, and (in SAS 3) they are one of the strongest enemies in their games. * The Devastator also looks similar to Abomination from the 2008 movie The Incredible Hulk. They both have hulking bodies and spikes on them. * The Savage Devastator in SAS 4 is slightly larger than its non-savage counterpart. * When a Devastator bugs out, it can sometimes beat the ground endlessly, allowing you to hit it with no consequence. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.03.11 PM.png 640px-Devastator Slider.png|Description of a Flower sas4devastator.png|The Flowey in SAS4 Screenshot 12.png|A peed on Flower flowy Devastator.jpg|A living Flowey in SAS4 Zombie Assault 4 (SAS4) - Flowey the flowah fight|Level 42 player fighting a flower in single player mode Zombie Assault 4 (SAS4) - flower and Zombie Mech|Level 44 player fighting a rose flower and Zombie Mech in single player mode Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Melee Enemies Category:Range Enemies